


Flash

by ThisisVenereVeritas



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisVenereVeritas/pseuds/ThisisVenereVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, alone at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

The light from the crescent moon penetrated through the fabric of the curtain, providing barely enough light to make out the subtle shadowed movements cast across the floor.

Daud's elbow rubbed against the worn leather that furnished the armchair. His cheek pressed against the back of his hand, the material from his gloves groaning when his fingers compressed tightly into his palm. He paid no mind to the sounds of his heels scraping against the floor, and his other hand was too preoccupied with getting further tangled into thick, dark brown hair.

A gentle breeze from the opened window blew into the room, lifting one of the curtains and sending a quick burst of light into the room. The cool air was enough to distract him and catch the sight of the odd, combined shadow, half of it sprawled and the other bobbing, together stretching and flashing under the will of the flowing curtain.

He felt something pushing against his consciousness, awaiting permission to enter his mind. A wry smile spread across Daud's lips before he dipped his head back, closing his eyes and succumbing to the man's silent demand.

_Very good, Corvo. Very good._


End file.
